


No Need to Pray, No Need to Speak

by HatlessHoneybee



Series: Hannigram Song Fics [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beach life, Brazil, Canon Injuries, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Kissing, M/M, MY BABIES, Murder Husbands, Ocean Metaphors, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Song Lyrics, Songfic, cus he loves him, theyre okay tho, will saves hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatlessHoneybee/pseuds/HatlessHoneybee
Summary: The ocean and it's involvement in the lives of Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham.Songfic
Relationships: Chiyoh & Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915120
Kudos: 7





	No Need to Pray, No Need to Speak

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for this fandom, I hope it comes out okay. I really love this couple and the show. I've been a fan of Hannibal Lector since I binge-watched the movies when I was 15. Then I watched the show and I fell in love all over again. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this. It's going to be the 1st in a series of disconnected Hannigram Song Fics.
> 
> The Song is Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine

_Looking up from underneath_   
_Fractured moonlight on the sea_   
_Reflections still look the same to me_   
_As before I went under_

Hannibal opened his eyes, feeling the salt of the sea sting at them. He kept them open regardless. The night sky breaking through bits of the brackish water to reflect back on his face and the blood of his stomach. It swirled through the water, a harsh clash of scarlet against the midnight water he floated through. William was right.

It was beautiful.

_And it's peaceful in the deep_   
_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_   
_No need to pray, no need to speak_   
_Now I am under all_

He could feel the water pull and crash around him and he let it. There seemed little else to do, no reason to fight against it. His wounds were burning from the salt and the harshness of the waves that pounded against his flesh.

It seemed a useless thing to do, fight against the inevitable pull of nature, especially when it was lovely Will who had dragged them down to the ocean. Strange, how it took a fall from a cliff to make his body and mind stop the constant fight for control. There was no control here. No breath, no way to keep this from being his end.

_And it's breaking over me_   
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_   
_Found the place to rest my head_

It seemed a fitting end for the pair, and so Hannibal closed his eyes and let life happen to him for once. He let the heaviness of his body drag him deeper into the dark and the severity of his wound to bleed into the water above him, no doubt attracting predetors with a less refined palate than he. Perhaps there was a certain irony that he would end up food for the earth and it's creatures in the end. It would have brought a smirk to his sharp features if he weren't already losing focus as fast as he lost his reserves of air.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_   
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

Suddenly, Hannibal was being pulled from the deep, tugged higher and higher until he could see moonlight once again. The water rushed around his ears and there was frenzied movements behind him. The lack of oxygen to his brain kep him from thinking anything other than it was simply the ocean having her way with him, the water pulled and dropping him like he was a simple grain of sand in the vastness of it all, her's to play with.

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me_   
_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

Hannibal broke the surface and felt the cold, night air hit his face. A gasp left his lips, leading to a splutter and a cough. Oxygen reached his lungs and reinvigerated his mind and his body. He was able to splash in the water and turn his head, wondering how on earth he managed to go from sinking like a stone to wading on the surface. A wave crashed over him and he felt something tug severely on his shirt.

Turning to look behind him, a smile, a genuine smile, graced his lips as he breathed out the name of his savior like a prayer. Though, in truth to him it would always be a prayer when it wasn't a curse. "Will."

_Though the pressure's hard to take_   
_It's the only way I can escape_

Will had watched Hannibal sink so peacefully to the deep and it tore at something in him. Something he was just barely ready to poke and prod at, discover more of. It seemed a shame to let the source of that fall away to the darkness of the ocean, no matter how much Hannibal may have deserved to be taken by death's clutches instead of delivering someone else into them.

_It seems a heavy choice to make_   
_But now I am under all_

It was a decision from deep inside him to reach out, to grasp Hannibals hand and raise him from falling to Hell to like an angel pulling a sinner towards redemption. Though Will had no allusions that he was any sort of angel. He had murdered and designed death in his own way, no better, truly, than Hannibal.

So he pulled the man towards the break of the water, tugging and kicking until he broke the surface, gasping for air. Bits of water were sucked into his mouth as he stuggled to remain above water while holding Hannibal up, at least until the man could support himself.

It took a moment for Hannibal to come to his senses and then he managed to tread water on his own, spinning to face Will and saying his name like it was something holy. Like Will truly was an angel delivering him unto the earth from the depths of Hell.

"Hurry," was all Will could bring himself to say, that piece of him aching at the sight of Hannibal alive and in front of him, the waves crashing around him like some scenery from one of the Greek epics Hannibal loved so. "We need to get to shore. Swim."

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_   
_And all this devotion was rushing out of me_   
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me_   
_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

They took a boat instead of a plane, when they had dragged themselves onto the beach and managed to find some means of communication and funds. Really, it was Chiyoh who did all of the orginization and action. She managed to find a way to sail them south, where it could take the chill out of their bones. A chill that had settled in since that night that Will both flung them into the sea and dragged them out of it.

When the woman inquired about their choice in traveling method, Hannibal had simply suppressed what might have been a smile and said, "It just seems the least expected choice." Though she hardly believed his excuse when he continually watched Will's expression of peace at the bow of the ship. His hands gripped the rails and the sun shone down on his skin, alighting the healing wound on his face that Hannibal had taken care of himself.

_And it's over_   
_And I'm going under_   
_But I'm not giving up_   
_I'm just giving in_

Will let the setting sun shine down on him as he set on the steps of the patio. The warm breeze shuffling through his hair and his open shirt. They had been in Brazil for two months now. Their scars were fading and the warm weather was easier on their bodies than the harsh winters. Will had loved every minute of his time here. There was exotic food, strange fish to catch, and Hannibal who would lie naked in their bed at night, a mere sheet covering their bodies due to the warmth.

It was a hard thing to accept at first, the presence of eachother and the knowledge of their crimes and their lives. Will was obstinant at first, but it was brought to his attention over a rather marvelous taste of Mango Mackeral Salad that Hannibal had inquired why Will had saved him and traveled with him if he intended to harbor ill-feelings towards the murderous man. After that, it had only been a matter of contemplation on Hannibal's words and then giving in to that feeling that ached in him when pulling Hannibal from the sea.

"Deep in thought?" Hannibal's accented voice rumbled through the air like a tiger's purr in the jungle. Will leaned back on his arms and opened his eyes, looking at the way the sun shined so strikingly on Hannibal's sharp features.

"As deep as I care to be while enjoying the sunshine," Will replied, a soft smile landing on his lips.

Hannibal hummed and then took a seat next to his dear William. "Perhaps you would care to enjoy the sunshine through the dining room window. Dinner is ready and I'd hate for the food to spoil because you're induling in other things."

"I could think of other things to indulge in," Will's smile shifted to a smirk as he leaned towards the other man, a hand coming to rest on Hannibals bare stomach where his bullet scar from Francis Dolaryhde lay. Rough fingers traced the wound as Will's mouth found it's way to Hannibal's. The older man wove his finger's into Will's hair, pressing into the kiss for a mere moment before pulling away, giving a soft chuckle when Will chased his lips.

"After dinner," Hannibal assured with a gleam in his eye.

"It's always after dinner," Will sighed rather dramatically before standing up. He reached his hand out to his partner, allowing Hannibal to grasp it before he tugged the older man to his feet. "What is for dinner, anyway?"

"Nothing vegetarian," Hannibal smirked and pressed his lips to Will's forehead before heading back into their beach house. Will followed, as he would always follow Hannibal, but only after taking one last look at the ocean and smiling.

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold_   
_And all this devotion, well, I never knew it all_   
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner released_   
_And the arms of the ocean delivered me_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Comments and kudos are welcome! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
